Remember the days
by girltype
Summary: The sequal to Comin' to Get You. Jondy and Zane travel to give Zack his memory back. Yes, I'm back...do you still love me?
1. The gathering storm

Author's Note: Howdy my peeps! Tell me the truth did you miss me? well here is the dealio…I thought it was unfair to ask you to choose between the stories when you didn't know what you'd be getting into…relatively. So I'm giving you samples. Chapter 1 of all three stories comin' your way, straight from my little room. the reason it's three and not four is because me and the M/A are having a fight. it gave me a black eye, the damn story. I have a couple days of doing absolutely nothing because the 'rents can't come get me till the 11th and well that's a while from now. So you the story that you like best gets done first…they will all be written! You're just deciding in what order. Ok. Try and review all of them just let me know which you want to see first. I know it's short but it seemed right.

Review now! Do it! NOW! DO IT! 

Remember the Days

Chapter 1: The gathering storm

~*~
    
    In times like these,
    it is helpful to remember
    that there has always been times like these
    -Paul Harvey

~*~

She stood there with a smile curving the tips of her lips ever so slightly, with a halo of blue and gold hair and eyes the color of blue fire, and all he could do was stare. "You know me?"

She nodded her head as the man with dark black hair and forest green eyes took a step to stand next to her. He grinned at Adam and waved as he knelt down next to the German shepherd, "I'm Zane, that's Jondy, and this..." he made a kiss-y face at the dog, "is Sasha."

"Zane and Jondy?" something fluttered in the back of his mind like a scent he couldn't quite place. He thought for a second that he remembered something, children huddled together under a night sky crouching in the snow. "I don't know you."

"We covered that," Jondy said with a smile, flashing perfect white teeth and a hint of fang. "Technically you _do_ know us, you just don't remember."

Adam scratched the back of his neck dubiously, "how do I know you aren't messing with me?"

"We can tell you things about yourself that no one else ever could," she took a small step until she was only a mere inch apart from him. He breathed the scent of her in, and something sparked in the back of his mind. That smell meant comfort for some reason.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her, "like what?" And as he looked down into those eyes he was afraid of the words that would come out of her mouth, maybe she did know what he was and it wasn't pleasant.

"You have a barcode on the back of your neck, for starters," she cocked her head to the side and batted her eyelashes up at him as he breathed a sigh of relief. 

"And we do too," Zane added, running a hand through his hair. 

Adam froze as he looked between the two of them, blue eyes shifting slowly, "show me." Jondy turned around without hesitation and pulled her hair away to reveal a long slim neck with black lines marring the perfect flesh. He had the sudden flash of a small girl with wide blue eyes smiling up at him, head shaven and clothed in a hospital gown. Adam reached out to touch them but pulled his hand back right before he did, "how wild were your teenage years?"

She turned back to look at him grinning, "oh I was a wild teenager, I even got a tattoo just - like - yours." She lifted her shirtsleeve to show the design just as he did the same thing. 

He swallowed against the lump in his throat as he looked over at her with her grin still firmly in place, "so you were a wild teenager, and got some tattoos." He cleared his throat as he tried to push away the memories of this same woman with a look in her eyes that was animalistic and savage as she snarled at some unnamed man. "It doesn't mean anything."

"I only got one tattoo, sweets, I didn't get the barcode. It's just kind of there."

"Right, you just woke up one day with a barcode tattooed on the back of your neck."

"No," she shook her head and looked over at Zane. "I was kind of born with it."

"I wasn't a wild teenager," Zane said with a glare at Jondy as he turned around to show his own barcode.

"Liar," Jondy coughed.

"I was not," his tone was close to a whine as he pouted down at her.

"You held up a candy store!" She waved a finger in his face as Adam looked on in confusion.

"I was misguided…by _you_ if my memory serves correctly." 

"Well then, you were _stupid_ too!" 

"Enough!" Adam called, glaring at both of them.

They turned to look at him with wide eyes and two identical smirks, "it's like he never left," Jondy said clapping her hands happily.

"You two are the strangest people I have ever met in my life."

"How would you know?" Zane asked, his brow furrowing slowly.

"Yeah, you can't remember anything, maybe we're the most normal people you've ever met."

"I doubt that."

"Top fifty maybe?" She grinned at him and shook her head. "Nah, we're way weirder than that…ok so do you at least believe that we know you?"

"I…don't know what to believe at the moment."

"That's ok…" she grinned again and looked up at Zane sweetly, "we'll jog your memory."

"Adam!" A yell came from inside the house as a woman with graying hair came into view.

"Yes, ma'am?" Adam called back without a second thought.

"Who's your friends?" She asked with a smile, nodding at the two.

"Jondy and Zane, they say they know me." He watched as her smile faltered for a heartbeat and then came back full force. 

"Well then, bring them inside. I'd love to meet them." 

"Yes, ma'am." And the woman once again disappeared from view.

"He's a cute little farm boy now," he heard Jondy whisper to Zane and turned around with a furrowed brow.

"What else would I be?"

"We'll talk about that later," Zane said elbowing Jondy in the ribs. "I have a feeling maybe we should take this slow."

"Yeah, the slow and boring way," Jondy said bouncing from foot to foot. "I have an idea," she went on as she followed Adam into the house, "let's act like we normally would and we can annoy the ever living hell out of him 'til he remembers us!"

"Won't that be fun?" Zane grinned cheekily as he swung an arm around her neck.

"Uh huh," she nodded her head vigorously.

"If I do know you, which I'm not convinced of yet, do I like you?" Adam stopped to look at them both, one eyebrow rising slowly.

Jondy slipped her arm around his and laughed, "darlin', you _love_ us."

Next up is: Chapter 2: Sing me a memory


	2. Sing me a memory

Remember the Days 

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Dark Angel…and with it being all canceled I might as well considering I have free reign.  **evil grin**  Alec is a god. **shakes self** back to stupid disclaimer.  The only things I own are the characterizations and the plot and the randomness that is my mind.  The song belongs to the movie Anastasia, which I'm pretty sure, belongs to Disney.  Kudos for that by the way.

AN: Merry Christmas!  People emailed me…all of you are sweethearts and I am beyond touched.  I know I'm a bad author, sadly I'll probably go on being a bad author but bear with me.  This is not an easy fic to write and none of the others are either.  But I am alive and writing and reviewing does give me incentive to write more.  I know that sounds like crap with the almost year that has just passed me by like no bodies business, but believe me if people hadn't emailed me or reviewed begging for more story…I would not be here with you know.  

Do review…I cry on cue.

Chapter 2: Sing me a memory 

~*~

In every mind 

there is a sweet symphony of untold stories. 

Poetry, and art, and music 

are the skillful rendering 

of these dreams into reality.  
  


~*~ 

Mary was staring at her, Jondy was trying very hard not to notice.  To be honest on most occasions she would have some flippant remark or a joke to throw out, but at the moment there weren't any coming to her.  She shifted uneasily under the stare and she took a sip out of the lemonade that had been handed to her a good forty-five minutes ago before the silence had commenced.  How _does_ one talk to their long lost sibling that doesn't even remember being your long lost sibling?  For that matter how does one broach the subject with someone who wasn't part of that past looking on, better yet looking at you like you are the antichrist bringing about the end of the world? 

Simple you ask her to leave the room…but its her room, her house, and her lemonade that you're drinking.  

Zane was taping out a rhythm on his knee, a habit she was sure he had picked up from her along the way.  Or were they, as transgenics, prone to excessive movement?  She snuck a look at Zack who was sitting perfectly still, back straight and head bent slightly so he could look at his hands and thought he either disproved the theory or was just plain strange.  

Or was it Adam?  That was something she didn't think she would ever get used to.  Zack had been Adam long enough that there very possibly was a whole complete personality overtop the very extreme personality of Zack.  He'd had the chance that he'd never had before, that none of the other transgenic siblings had had.  He's had the chance to experience life as a normal, without the memories of his time as a killer, or a science experiment, or a run away.   A fresh slate that was pristine, with only a little bit of that annoying chalky residue that was always left after they'd been cleaned off.  Who was this man sitting next to her?  Would she like the changes or would that forever drive a wedge between them?  Would she always feel that nagging bit of jealousy over his chance at normalcy, and if _she_ was jealous would he forgive her for taking it away? 

Someone had been talking…she blinked distractedly and looked from face to face trying to figure out who it had been that had uttered the words, "where are ya'll from?"

Mary.  It had had to have been Mary.  Right?  Right.  Jondy smiled flashing white teeth hoping they were sparkling beautifully.  "We're all from Gillette, Wyoming originally, but we've all lived here and there."  Mary flinched a little but mostly hid her discomfort bravely.

"We?" Adam asked quietly, his eyes finally lifting to take in her face.  

_Pretty, isn't it?_  She thought unhappily but nodded to Zane and herself.  "We…"

"Well, you too," Zane added with an endearing little bob of his head.   Was he allowed to be endearing?   Wasn't that Sasha's department?  Not that he was like a dog…most of the time.  Right, back on task.

Adam's face had gone hard, "how do you know that exactly?"

"We're psychic," Jondy said with a wave of her fingers and an attempt to look cosmic.  Knowing she failed she gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged, "guess."

"Why don't we not talk about this right this minute," Mary said slowly from her position at the counter, ready to refill any glasses the second any of them dropped an inch or two.  "I think we should wait, until Buddy gets home, before we get into how you know our boy."

Jondy didn't say anything and she looked at Zane and batted her eyelashes.  She deserved a cookie for her self-restraint.  "Sure, ma'am."  

"I'd like to know now."  Looking at Zack…Adam.  Looking at Adam she saw the way his mood had shifted.  He was suddenly impatient, suddenly very angry that someone was trying to tell him that he had to wait to learn about himself.  She couldn't blame him, she was a bit impatient herself…not that that was anything new in the least.  

"Now isn't the time, Adam," Mary said, putting down the pitcher to reach out for his shoulder.  He moved, like a cat that didn't want to be petted, and shifted so she never connected and stood up.  "He'll be home soon," she added placatingly. 

"It doesn't matter if he's here, though.  I'm pretty much the big essential," he ground out before turning on the ball of his foot and left the house with a slamming of the screen door.  

They all three stared after him for a minute, no one too sure on what needed to be said.  Jondy sucked in her cheeks and did a quick shifting of her eyes before pulling a face at Zane.  "That went extremely well," she told him innocently.

"It's a lot for him to digest," Mary said quietly.  "He doesn't usually act like that…he's the most polite young man I've ever met."  She was wringing her hands and Jondy was mesmerized by the action.  Left hand.  Right hand. Left. Right. Left. Then she stopped, probably having seen the eyes that were on her.   "I don't know if you're telling him the truth, but know this…" she looked both of them in the eye for a very long time her own eyes fierce.  "If you hurt him…I'll never forgive you."

Zane was the one who answered her silent plea, "Ma'am, we wouldn't forgive ourselves if we hurt him."

She smiled then, sunshine through rain clouds on a summer's day.  "Well, in that case, you're welcome to stay here, of course.  You missed dinner tonight, but you're welcome to have some food if you're hungry.  You'll just have to make it yourself.  And Buddy, my husband, should be back in an hour or so."   With another smile she reached for a washrag to clean off the already spotless counter, while Jondy and Zane just stared at each other.

~*~

She found Zack later, pretty much where she thought she would.  The barn seemed an obvious hiding place even to someone who'd never really been on a farm before.  She smelt him when she walked inside and she instantly looked up into the loft.  He was looking down at her, and she saw the momentary surprise that flashed through his eyes at seeing her.  She smiled sweetly, "hey there, handsome."

"How'd you find me?" he asked gently, leaning back as he watched her climb the ladder leading to where he sat.  

"Women's intuition."

He wouldn't meet her eyes for a moment, instead he looked out the small window that looked out over pastures, green grass turned silvery in the first dark of a new night.  She waited, not saying anything, taking the time to study his face.  It was almost exactly like she remembered it, the skin pale and perfect.  The creases around his mouth, becoming more prominent as he pursed his lips unconsciously, a habit she could remember his doing occasionally when he was thinking about something unpleasant. The fall of gold hair just brushing the skin above dark eyebrows, shinning with each microscopic movement of his head.  She couldn't even see where the skin covered the metal placed over his eye…which one had Max told her it was?  Had she been listening to that part?  Had Max even told her anything more then there was a cybernetic eye?  Her eyes flitted down to his arm resting in his lap.  Both seemed whole, no machine to support damaged nerves and muscles, at least that had healed without any bad effects…she hoped.  

"Where's the guy?" he asked suddenly, his voice almost making her jump.

"'The guy?'" she repeated blithely, tilting her head to the side and raising one eyebrow.

"You know who I'm talking about…" he thought for a moment before saying the name that had for a brief second escaped him.  "Zane."

Was it her imagination or had his voice warmed briefly on the name?  "He's back at the house trying to make nice with the locals."

"'Locals'?" It was his term to mimic apparently.

"Mary and Buddy."

"They're good people," he said through a clenched jaw.

"I have no doubt, and I never said they weren't…"

"So why have they never told me anything about my past, so I would know if you two were telling the truth or not?" He looked at her then, eyes as blue as spring skies looking lost.   She's seen that face before and she thought for a second she was going to start blubbering like a baby.  

"They don't really know much about your past."  Jondy sighed and let out a bitter laugh.  "There's very few people in the world that know about your past, and even less that know _a lot_ about it."

"And you're one of the few that know about it?" He asked skeptically.

"I'm one of the even less that know _a lot_ about it." A wiggling of her eyebrows and a grin were sent in his direction.

"Why?"  Such a simple question, she thought.  How come it was the simple questions that always seemed to open up such big problems?

"Because I was a part of most of it."

"Tell me something about myself that no one else knows," it was almost belligerent how he said it.  If she closed her eyes she could just imagine it was a thirteen-year-old Zack trying to tell some old guy that he didn't need his parents to buy groceries.  Jondy let her eyes drift closed and imagined it for a second before bending her mind to remember something that would have meaning, or be funny, or anything.  "Well?"

"You have a birth mark the shape of the United Kingdoms on your backside," she couldn't help the gloat.  She tried to stop it, but her gloating mechanism was faulty, it started working at the worst times. 

His mouth open and closed before he snapped it shut, audibly. "That's not what I meant…"

"I know…but it's such a cute birthmark, and it's been ages since I've seen it."

His eyes looked like they were going to fall out from lack of support they opened so wide. "You've seen it!?"

"Of course…how did you think I knew about it?"  She had to admit, there was some appeal to Adam, Zack had never looked like that.  How did one surprise Zack exactly?  And if one managed to actually achieve the almost impossibly he never got that look of a high schooler being told some juicy piece of forbidden gossip.

"I…well…that's just…not right."  Jondy shrugged and brushed some hair from her face.  "Tell me something else, not related to my physical attributes."

She let out a 'hmph' before trying again, her eyes went unfocused and it was her turn to look out onto the pastures.  "You're faster then everyone else," her voice was a haunting whisper.  "You're stronger, and smarter.  You can see things that no one else can and hear far away sounds.  And you have this restless feeling at the pit of your stomach every time you look out at the horizon, and you know there's something you're missing that no one else does."  

He stared at her, something moving beneath the water of his eyes, some unfathomable thing stirring in the depths as he took her in.  The slant of her nose, the unbelievable electric blue of her eyes, the gold and blue of her hair, the way muscles moved under the sugar cookie skin, nothing escaped his eyes for a moment before he breathed the question, "what are you to me?"

"Family," she breathed back, the word soft and shivery so close to being lost in the great big night that surrounded them.  

They stared together out their window and it was without thinking that Jondy started to sing.  A reaction that was always below the surface, but it was a soft voice that let the notes slide upon the air.  "Dancing bears, painted wings things I almost remember. And a song someone sings once upon a December."  She hummed, not really aware of what she was doing but he watched her, unable to take his eyes off of her anymore then she could drown out the haunting melody.  "Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory."

He had a vision, a memory, a dream of a time before…before living.  The feel of his head laying in a soft lap, an experience that even then had been novel and unusual.  Fingers combed nimbly through his hair comfortingly as a voice sang a lullaby, coaxing him to sleep.  "Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember."  It had been this voice, but was it real or a hallucination brought on my sheer need?  "And a song someone sings once upon a December."


	3. A lover's interlude

This is what you do when you're bored!

AN: It's been over a year and a half since I did ANYTHING on this story…and now I bring it to you and its short. I'm a horrible author I should be punished or something. I got a really long review that requested I update and she did it in such a way as to load me up with heaps of compliments (in the future this is totally the way to get me to do things for you). So I'm updating. At first I was like "eh. I haven't done anything in ages and ages with that story." Then I did some re-reading and I was like "hey, not a bad story." So here we are now. I'm getting back into the swing of things…but truth is I wouldn't have done anything with it if I hadn't been trying to cannibalize Jondy for an original piece I'm trying to write and hopefully publish someday. You guys would buy a book with Jondy in it wouldn't you?

and to the reviewers who are still with me despite everything, you're awesome i love you and wow coolness. and i stole a little something from a past review in this...

Anyways, I have a livejournal account and a DeviantArt account (links in my info page) come visit me. I like people, really, I do.

Remember the Days

Chapter 3: A lover's interlude

Do I dare  
disturb the universe?  
In a minute there is time  
for decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse.  
-T. S. Eliot, "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock"

Jondy tiptoed into the room that Mary had given to Zane, her own just one door down the hall. No lights were on but she could still see, partly because the excellent night vision and partly because the moon hung low and almost full outside the open window. A lump running the length of the bed had to be Zane she reasoned, as she made her way over crumpled pants and a shirt and then a mass of fur that was a sleeping Sasha.

Sasha's head came up with a jingle of her collar and Jondy reached down to give her a quick scratch behind the ear before she climbed slowly onto the bed to kneel down next to the lump's midsection.

"Hey," she said softly and waited.

Nothing happened.

So slowly, deliberately, she poked the lump in the approximate area of the shoulder with one finger. "Hey." Once again nothing, so she poked harder. This time there was a groan, muffled by the covers.

She jabbed what she was sure was the shoulder now. A plaintive "stop it," followed after.

"Zane," she poked him a little gentler now.

"Go 'way."

**THWAP**. Jondy nailed the patch of dark hair sticking out from the covers with an open handed slap. "Ow!" Zane bolted up right and glared at her. "What the—"

She made her eyes wide and round. "Did I wake you up?"

"Of _course_ not, I was just lying there pretending to be sleeping soundly." He narrowed his eyes at her and huffed a bit. "I was also pretending to have a dream about a deserted island with a super model."

Jondy stuck her bottom lip out and sniffed, "I just…sorry." Her shoulders sagged and she started to slide of the bed.

"Come back here," Zane growled and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into bed.

"No, you were having naughty dreams about other women!" Jondy wiggled against him trying to get out of his grasp but he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "Let go perv!" She whispered furiously, trying not to wake anyone else in the house up.

"No you're mine."

"I belong to the world!"

"Nope, mine." She stopped struggling and he placed a kiss against her ear and grinned. "Given up?"

She sighed loudly. "Only because I'm sleepy and I wanted to curl up and go to bed with you."

"You can't now," he said gently as he loosed his hold enough to let her turn to face him.

"And why not?"

"You woke me up," he wiggled his eyebrows. "You must now pay the consequence."

"Which is?"

"Ten thousand kisses."

"All tonight? Cause, though not impossible, would result in no sleep whatsoever and possibly us still being in this bed two days from now."

"Strangely I don't find myself disliking that idea." He gave her a crooked grin and kissed the edge of her lip gently, the ghost of a whispered touch.

She found herself sitting with her knees touching each of his hips and her calves against his thighs, her fingers tangled in his shirt as he ran the knuckles of one hand down her spine. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, fingertips against the small of her back having worked their way under her shirt to the skin below like a cage spun of gossamer and moonlight and she shivered at the sensation. It was a new and frightening thing, this being able to touch Zane however she wanted, he kissed her jaw line, and she liked it. Jondy leaned in and pressed her lips against his, it was slow and hesitant and so gentle she thought she dreamed the pressure.

Zane tangled his fingers into her hair and she groaned softly before breaking off the kiss. Jondy burrowed her head between his shoulder and jaw putting her forehead to the crook of his neck and sighed. "What is it?" he asked softly as he concentrated on slowing his breathing.

"He seems like he's been happy here, doesn't he?" It was obvious whom she was talking about.

"Yeah, Buddy and Mary seem to care about him."

"A little restless but happy overall."

"Jondy—"

"He's got plenty of space to roam free and chase rabbits and help herd the cows and hehas little danger of being hit by a car..." he felt her smile against his skin and shook his head.

"Stop talking about Zack like he's a dog."

"Oh come on, its so obvious he's got an inner rottie."

"Say what?"

"He's totally like a rottweiler. Their big and stocky, solid blocks of muscle." She lifted her head to make some vague motions with her hands that seemed to indicate 'big' or 'circle.' "They're territorial and loyal and they'll tear out anyone's throat that threatens one of their people." She was grinning now. "They look scary but really they're great big balls of gooey-furry-cuteness—" she broke down into strange noises much like adults did when they were talking to babies, she was also moving her hands like she was pinching cheeks.

"You terrify me."

She stopped. "Sorry." He pulled her back to him so that she rested her head on his shoulder again. Her voice had gone back to being soft and hesitant. "So, yeah, he was happy before we came."

"What are you—?"

"What we're doing here is right, isn't it? I mean, he's not bad off here and he's…"

"It's right," he said firmly and ran a hand through her hair absently, a soothing gesture for both of them.

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that?" Her voice came out in a rush and she sat up again. "He's got the chance to be normal, we'd kill for that. Wouldn't' we? He doesn't have to know he's not human— that he's an experiment."

"And what about the danger?"

"We can set up a watch over the farm, come by every couple of weeks or something. He did it for us, we can do it for him!"

"But if he doesn't remember what he is he won't—"

"He doesn't have to remember me!" Her voice was frantic. "I can live with it if I know he's happy. It's not important—it is, but…if we left tomorrow we can stop it and the damage will be minimal. He'll pass it off and be like 'Oh crazy lady.' He'll be totally right too and he won't remember!"

Zane shushed her softly and cupped her face in his hands. Her eyes were wide, a glowing azure in the darkness as silver light fell on them. '_Haunted eyes'_ he thought '_hunted and heartbreaking_.' "He wouldn't want it." Zane swallowed and his thumbs stroked her cheeks. "Zack would _want_ to remember you. No matter what. Zack didn't take care of us because he had to. No one was making him come after us after we got out of Manticore. He did it because he loved us. He wouldn't trade the memory of us for the chance at a normal life, he wouldn't."

She bit her lip looking lost, "promise?"

"I promise."

"I miss him so much but I feel like we're cheating him out of something."

"If we don't give him the chance to remember we'll be cheating him out of something then too." He kissed her forehead and tugged her arm. "Come on." She let him guide her to lay next to him her body touching the length of his. She threw a leg over his and buried her head in his chest.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered.

"You too." Then they went quiet listening to the night settle around them.


End file.
